Talion
Talion is the main protagonist of the video game series Shadow of Mordor. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Talion vs Lucy *Talion vs. Dante Alighieri *Maka and Soul VS Talion and Celebrimbor *Talion vs War in the North Trio possible opponents *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Dante *Vergil *Jedah Dohma *Roronoa Zoro *Danny Phantom *Kai *Ozpin (Rwby) History talion was once a ranger of gondor and captian of the black gate, the massive wall that seals mordor off from the free world, talion's world came crasing down when the black gate was attacked by uruk hai and the black captain's, sauron's elite three. held hostage with his family talion witnissed his son and wife die in front of him during a ritual known as a blood sacrifice, after which he himself was killed by the captian's talion met an elf wraith who explained to him that he was sealed from death, he was not living and could not die, with the elf's help talion set out to uncover what had happend and kill the ones who bared him from the afterlife. Death battle battle info Background *Age mid 60's *Height N/A *Weight N/A * strongest will of any man *created the new ring Powers and Abilties *Superhuman physical characteristics *weapon mastery *immortality *master marksman *stealth master Wraith powers *mind manipulation and control *telepathy *teleportation *invisibility *intangibility *soul manipulation *life and death manipulation *elemental powers (ice, fire, poison *Resurrection *Healing factor *Branding *Necromancy *control over animals (drakes, caragors, graugs) Celebrimbor *Age: older than galadirel *Wraith of talion and the source of his powers *Crafted the rings of power *'invisibility: '''celebrimbor can hide himself but other beings and in some instances can appear only to talion himself, can only be spotted by other beings if he allows them to see him. *'Wraith vision: celebrimbor can see incoming threats and sense the soul energy of other beings, causes the world around to become dark and can also make out objects far away. *'''Branding: This ability can be used by talion but requires celebrimbor, is able to dominate and take control of the minds of others forcing them to fight by your side or order them to do dangerous acts, does not work if the opponent has an iron will and if used to kill someone the victim has a relationship with, it will wear off. Weapons *'Urfael' **Longsword **can affect beings on all planes of reality **can be infused with wraith energy *'Acharn' **broken sword of Dharhiel **stealth weapon *'Elven Glaive ' **elven long blade **can be summoned **can create explosions *'Azkar ' **Celebrimbors bow **can fire up to 15 arrows **focus ability can slow down time **can light enemies on fire *'Hammer ' **forging hammer made by sauron **large radius affect *'New ring ' **allows talion to survive without celebrimbor **can purge all darkness in a massive area **can break corruption **allows banishment to beings who cannot die **amplifies all of Talions abilities Feats *strong enough to wrestle with a white graug *Conquered mordor in a matter of days *defeated the nazgul and witch king of angmar *slayed entire armies of orcs and trolls *defeated the assassin eltariel in single combat *resisted the corruption of isildur's ring for decades *survived being impaled and thrown off a tower *defeated the balrog of morgoth *fought off an entire legion of orcs for several days on a bridge Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Army Leader Category:Undead Characters Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Old Combatants Category:Shadow of Mordor Characters Category:Humans Category:Archers Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Playable Character